As electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) or wearable devices grow to have better performance, they have now more various input/output (I/O) devices. For example, the electronic device may include input devices like a touch panel for receiving touching (or hovering) inputs or microphones for receiving voice inputs and output devices like a display for displaying visual information, a speaker for outputting audio information, or a haptic device for outputting haptic information (e.g., vibration).
In some aspects, the amount of power available to electronic devices may be limited. In such instances, the power consumption of the electronic devices may be concerned by selectively turning of, or otherwise adjusting the operation of the electronic device's I/O devices. Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for adjusting the operation of I/O devices.